Daedrix
by Grey Angel 234
Summary: A krogan bounty hunter on the streets of Omega, out to finish a job, Don't know I will make more chapters with him, but if I ever get far enough with my other story he just might make another appearance.


**Daedrix**

**Drix casually walked down the crowded streets of Omega. Omega was an asteroid city, controlled by gangs of every race and species. To Drix and other krogans this was the Land of Opportunity. There was no police on Omega, which made his job easier because it is harder to kill people with the police around. **

**After walking down the winding streets he arrived at the Diva's Grotto. Drix's target owned the place, but he owed some important people a lot of cash. Drix strolled up to the doors, then a strong hand held him back. "Where do you think you're going?"**

**Drix turned around and saw that the bouncer was another Krogan. Drix sized up the odds. The bouncer was bigger than him, but size means nothing when you add the element of surprise. "I'm goin' inside, where are you going?"**

"**I'm staying here."**

"**No, you're goin' to the street." Drix grabbed the bouncer's head and slammed it into his knee. The bouncer limply fell into the gutter. Drix mildly opened the door and stepped inside. The strip joint was packed as dozens of patrons milled around the various stages where the strippers danced. It didn't surprise him that most were humans and Asari who were captured by slave traders.**

**Drix walked to the bar and waited for the bartender. The Salarian made his way down the bar serving everyone at the bar. When he reached Drix he asked, "What do ya want?"**

**Drix replied, "Your boss."**

"**What for?"**

"**Job opportunities." Drix slid a 50 credit piece across the bar. The bartender quickly picked up the coin. "Upstairs to the VIP hall. Last door on your right."**

"**Thanks."**

**Drix moved silently up the stairs. As he strode down the hall he heard a woman giggling from one of the rooms. Apart from that, not a sound. **_**Once I'm done up here I'm getting my 50 credits back.**_** Drix made it to the door and to his delight found that it was only made of wood. Drix took a step back and kicked it in. The door disintegrated from the impact. **

**And Drix came through guns blazing. His first three shots dropped two guards. Drix rushed into the room. The remaining thugs were caught off guard by Drix's size and speed. Drix slammed the closest guard into the wall. The Turian's chest caved in with a wet crack. Drix charged across the room and punched a Bartian in the face, the force of the blow snapped his neck. Drix grabbed the fifth bodyguard and threw him into the last thug. They connected and crashed into the wall. Drix walked over to the two fallen guards. Their arms and legs were broken. **_**Not a threat.**_** Drix shot them both in the head with his pistol.**

**Drix scanned the room. He had not realized that some guards managed to crack off a few shots. **_**Good thing they can't aim worth shit.**_** Drix walked to the large desk at the end of the room. He heard crying coming from underneath it. **_**There's my target.**_** Drix tossed the desk aside and saw his target laying in a ball whimpering. The Volus swine was a coward. Drix would enjoy killing him.**

**Drix pointed his pistol at the Volus when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps racing down the hall. He spun around but was tackled to the ground. Drix recognized his assailant as the bouncer that he left in the gutter. He immediately evaluated his chances, the bouncer was bigger and faster, but Drix was faster and more skilled. **

**They grappled on the floor. Drix managed to get his feet below the bouncer and kicked. The blow knocked the bouncer on his back. Drix got up and said, "Now you're really gonna get your ass kicked."**

**Drix lowered himself into a defensive position. The bouncer rushed him again, Drix side-stepped and elbowed the krogans in the back of the head as he flew past. The bouncer stumbled forward, and regained his balance. **_**Now it's my turn.**_

**Drix charged the bouncer. The Krogan crouched, prepared to stop a tackle. But at the last second Drix Drop kicked him. The bouncer stumbled backwards and hit the wall. Drix recovered quickly and delivered another strong kick. The bouncer fell heavily though the drywall and sent a shower of dust and debris falling though the new hole in the wall. The dust temporarily hampered Drix's vision. He went forward cautiously and drew his second pistol after he lost his first in the fight. Just as Drix walked through the hole in the wall he felt strong hands grab him and throw him though the air. Drix slammed into the wall on the opposite side. He landed on the heart-shaped bed, but still he thought to himself, **_**I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow.**_** Drix was still dazed when the bouncer came running across the room. Drix was punched in the face and the got the wind knocked out of him after a punch to the gut. It didn't take long for Drix to recover. **

**Soon he had the bouncer back on the defensive. Drix delivered several hooks until he had the bouncer in the right spot. He then tackled the bouncer sending them both through the door and into the VIP hall. Drix came out on top and delivered another couple of quick punches and hit the Krogan's neck. It was then Drix realized that his pistol was laying next to the bed in the other room. **_**Damn.**_** He then reached for his knife when the bouncer kicked him off. He was grabbed by the bouncer and checked into the wall. The bouncer repeated this up and down the hall. **

**Drix knew he had to level the playing field. The bouncer slammed him into the wall at the top of the stairs. **_**Now!**_** Drix aimed his kick at the bouncer's ankles. The Krogan let out a cry of pain. Drix seized the opportunity and pushed him down the stairs. **

**As the bouncer rolled Drix was in hot pursuit. At the bottom Drix saw the patrons fleeing in panic. No surprise there, no one wanted to be caught in the middle of a fight between two krogans. The bouncer limply started to stand back up. Drix grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed it into the bar. Drix reached across the counter and grabbed a bottle. He opened it and drank a couple quick gulps. "Ahhh. This is good stuff it's a shame to waste it."**

**Drix broke the bottle over the Krogan's head. the bouncer fell and Drix rubbed his hands together. "About time the motherfucker went down. Now to finish the job."**

**Drix turned walking back to the stairs. He felt something hit him in the back. He slowly turned around. The Bouncer was still holding the broken chair. Drix knew the bouncer was spent, his face was cut and swollen, and his breath came slow and ragged. Drix laughed, "You want another ass-kicking. Good, because the store is open and we're selling in bulk."**

**Drix beat the bouncer whose strength was next to nothing now. He dragged him across the floor and threw him in to one of the stripper poles. The bouncer laid there about to pass out. Drix pulled the pole out of the floor. He stared back down at the mortally wounded bouncer. "You had a chance to live, but you decided to come and fuck with me. Now you're gonna die."**

**Drix stabbed the bouncer with the jagged end and watched for a second as the bouncer limply tried to pull it out. Drix then walked to the bar and broke open the cash register and took out his 50 credits. He began his trek back upstairs without hesitation. He picked up his weapons along the way. He entered the office and heard the targets whimpering. As he stepped closer the weak, fear-drenched, pitiful voice said, "Is-is-is th-that you Wrugo?"**

**Drix walked slowly over to the ruined desk. His steps long, loud and rhythmical, like execution drums. **_**I want this bastard to s**t himself.**_** Drix stopped in front of the ruined desk. He heard the Volus grow still. Drix shoved the desk aside. And the target screamed and pleaded, "Please! Don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want. Just name it!"**

**Drix chuckled, "I want you dead."**

**Drix pulled out his knife and held the Volus down. Despite the struggling and the screaming managed to decapitate the body. After procuring a suitcase, Drix stuffed the severed head inside. **_**Just another day at the office.**_** Drix walked back downstairs and already some of the people from the street began to rummage through the club for anything of value. All of them gave Drix a wide birth. Drix casually walked outside where a huge crowd had gathered. They were kept back by the Talons, the Turian mob's henchmen. One on the onlookers rushed forward to try to loot what he could. Soon after that he was shot down.**

**The crowd parted before him. And Drix began his trip back to the Ceredun Casino where the Talon's HQ was located. After a few minutes of walking he turned at the alley behind the casino and strode down to the back door. Two Turians stood outside and stopped him before he entered. "Stop there Drix. Hand over your weapons."**

**Drix replied, "What's wrong? Does Davian think that I'm out to get him?"**

"**Just do it, ok." The taller one said. Drix complied and gave them his pistols and his knife. Before he went inside Drix said, "If either one of you so much as scratches my guns, it'll be your heads in this bag. You got that?"**

**The guards exchanged worried glances and nodded in agreement. Drix smiled, "Good."**

**When Drix entered Davian's office that over hanged the casino he was bombarded by that familiar smell of cigar smoke and incense. Davian was the Turian Captain in charge of Omega and everyone on the asteroid's Talos district answered to him. **_**It's too damn dark and hazy in here.**_

"**Ah, it appears that the bounty hunter has returned. So did you solve our problem with the Diva's Grotto." Davian gestured for him to take a seat. "Yes, Davian, Xalin wont be spending your money at the Digger's casinos again."**

"**Do you have proof that he is dead?" **

"**I've got all the proof you need right here." Drix opened the suitcase and pulled out Xalin's head. Drix dropped it on the desk.**

"**Yes very good." Davian gestured on of his aides over, "Here's you payment as promised. I hope not too much damage was done."**

**The aide gave Drix the suitcase and took the severed head off the desk. Then he replied, "Nothing a little plaster won't fix."**

"**Good. Xalin really knew how to make a club bounce. I want to make sure that the Diva's Grotto is able to make money again." Another aide entered the room and whispered in Davian's ear. Davian said something back and he stood up and walked to the glass window over the casino. He ordered Drix to the window. Drix reluctantly obeyed. Davian pointed to a Salarian playing Quasar. "You see that man over there?"**

"**Yea, what about him?" **

"**He's cheating me out of my money." Drix then saw a couple of Talons grab the Salarian and drag him away. Davian spoke, "Drix I know that you took money out of the cash register at Xalin's club. I don't like it when people take MY money. Now since you are an asset to me I am going to let this slide, for now. But before you go I want to show you what happens to people who steal from me."**

**The Talon bouncers brought the Salarian into Davian's office. Davian dismissed them and let the Salarian stand. **

"**Thank you, kind sir. I thought those brutes were going to hurt—" The Salarian was cut off by Davian's fist. Davian then shouted, "Do you have any idea who you just stole from."**

**The Salarian weakly got back up. "But, sir, I'm only a researcher, I just want to tell how high the odds were of winning."**

"**Oh really." Davian shot the Salarian in the knee. "Care to tell me how high my aim was."**

"**Wait please. I never meant to take the money." The Salarian confessed as he held his bleeding knee. Davian pistol whipped him. "Do you think I give a rat's ass about what you were going to do with my money. All I care about is making sure that you regret it."**

**Davian grabbed a pen and slammed it into the Salarian's eye. Then he moaned in agony. He the proceeded to beat the Salarian down using the pistol until it was bent out of shape. The Salarian's skull cracked and his screams went silent as blood oozed out of the wounds. Davian then turned to Drix. "Let that be a lesson to you. Don't ever take anything from me or else your fate will be the same." **

**Davian then dismissed him and Drix left his office. On his way out the two bouncers entered and dragged the body outside and threw it into the street. Drix grabbed his weapons and smiled at the guards' apprehension as he inspected each weapon. **

**That night Drix celebrated by grabbing some food and a couple of hookers. And as the night was winding down Drix thought to himself, **_**Today I did my three favorite things, fight, got paid, and got laid. Today was a good day.**_


End file.
